History
Jak wszystkie światy, Alcarvia posiada swoją własną historię, spisaną przez wiele setek lat przez rozmaite istoty. Dla mieszkańców, którzy przybyli do niej później, chronologia wydarzeń notowana jest od niecałych pięciuset lat, jednak wśród ras takich jak ludzie tudzież pośród tych, którzy należą do plemienia rekina, opowieści sięgają o wiele, wiele dalej. Historia Historia świata Alcarvii jest długa i obszerna, a nowe wydarzenia z przeszłości wciąż zostają odnajdywane. Obecnie jest rok 461 miesiąca Mihai, 5 ery, która jeszcze nazwy nie posiada, a walki z horrorami trwają. Jeżeli pragniesz jednak zagłębić się w historię świata, spójrz na jego szczegółową chronologię. SZCZEGÓŁOWA CHRONOLOGIA Esencja Esencja jest siłą napędową, która tworzy rzeczywistość otaczającą Alcarvię. W istotach żywych jest ona szczególnie silna, jednak zwykłe drzewo będzie mieć jej o wiele mniej niż istota myśląca samodzielnie. Naturalną esencją, jaka występuje na Alcarvii, jest ta, którą można znaleźć w ludziach, jednak na skutek pojawienia się innych bóstw oraz ras, kolejne rodzaje esencji pojawiły się w świecie. Ta potężna siła, pozwala na wiele rzeczy, zaczynając od przemian, na alchemii kończąc. Na Alcarvii, znaleźć można esencję w różnych miescach. Uczeni powiadają, że czasami formuje się ona sama w miejscach, gdzie ktoś zginął. Istnieją plotki, że istnieje specjalne zwierciadło, które potrafi zmienić jedną esencję w drugą, sprawiając, że na przykład wampir jest w stanie stać się smokiem lub wilkołakiem. Są to jednak tylko plotki i nie należy dawać im wiary. Obecnie wyróżnić można esencje wilkołaków, wampirów, smoków, ludzi oraz rekinów. Wiara Mnogość ras i poglądów przyczyniła się do tego, iż w szóstym świecie spotkać można wiele odmiennych systemów wiary. Wśród smoków, wampirów oraz wilkołaków, najsilniej dominuje wiara w trzech bogów, którzy chodzą wśród nich, dzieląc się swoją mądrością. Upatrują się w nich swojego początku oraz końca, a ponieważ cała trójka jest nieśmiertelna, ich boskość nie jest kwestionowana. Oczywiście, trzy rasy posiadają także mniejsze odłamy religijne jak Woluszjanie oraz wiele innych, jednak są to mniejsze kulty. O rasie ludzi oraz ich systemie wierzeń, nie wiadomo zbyt wiele. Pewne jest, że posiadają oni licznych kapłanów, a sam ich kult zwie się kultem prawdziwego snu. Z ograniczonych informacji wynika, że słuchają oni swojego wszechmocnego stwórcy, który zsyła dla nich sny. To właśnie owo przeświadczenie sprawia, że istnieje konflikt między nimi a wszystkim, co przybyło do Alcarvii prawie pięćset lat temu, gdyż wedle ich wierzeń i snów, przybysze przyczynią się do ruiny ich świata. Bóstwa takie jak Fenrir, Tiamat czy Lilith, określane są przez nich mianem pierwotnych wędrowców. Rasa rekinów skrywa swoje wierzenia głęboko pod powierzchnią wody. Nikt nie widział nigdy ich rytuałów, a sama rasa jest tak wrogo nastawiona, że nie sposób się z nimi porozumieć. Sądząc po istnieniu kapłanów, zapewne mają swój system wierzeń, jednak wciąż pozostaje on nieznany. Technologia Technologia szóstego świata wciąż gwałtownie się rozwija, a nowe wynalazki są niezwykle mile widziane, zwłaszcza w trudnych czasach, w jakich znajduje się kraina. Chociaż potężne artefakty oraz wiele innych urządzeń przepadło w wielkiej wojnie bogów, to nowe bardzo szybko zajmują ich miejsce. Zakłady pracy Wszystkie trzy rasy opanowały w stopniu znacznym górnictwo, kamieniarstwo, hutnictwo, mineralogię, tkactwo, garbarstwo, drwalnictwo oraz tartacznictwo. Ponadto, potrafią one wykorzystać przedmioty z nich pochodzące, w celu stworzenia rozmaitych elementów wykorzystywanych nie tylko w budownictwie, ale i produkcji. Środki transportu * Trubunt - Pancerny, metalowy pojazd napędzany parą. Nie jest on zbyt szybki oraz przemieszcza się niezwykle powoli ze względu na swoją masę. Ponadto Trubunty są niezwykle nieekonomiczne, jednak wykorzystywane są do transportu ważniejszych osobistości tudzież drogocennych materiałów. * Krybort - Rodzaj lotni wykonanej z płótna i drewna, która pozwala na zlot z bardzo wysokich miejsc. Alchemia Alchemicy to uczeni oraz rzemieślnicy, którzy potrafią uważyć miksturę, stworzyć używkę, naprawić przedmiot, nadać mu szczególnych właściwości tudzież zamienić jeden przedmiot w inny, tak długo jak zasada równomiernej wymiany zostanie zachowana. Wszystko oprócz naprawy, odbywa się na specjalnym ołtarzu uroków. Sam ołtarz jest to specjalnych rozmiarów stół, który pozwala alchemikowi na wykonanie wielu akcji związanych z transmutacją itd. Do znanych wytworów alchemicznych należą: * Mikstura Duracjela - Zwana również okazyjnie blyszczącą wodą. Jest to substancja, którą czasami można znaleźć podczas poszukiwań, tudzież kupić w sklepie, a która odnawia siły po jej wypiciu. Niektórzy powiadają, że jest to napój leczniczy, który został zmieniony przez obecność esencji w pobliżu. * Helemety - Marka tytoniu wysokiej jakości. Palenie go jest niezwykle zdrowe i nie powoduje żadnych skutków ubocznych. * Memebersy - Bardzo niskiej jakości tytoń. Palenie go powoduje wypadanie zębów w późniejszym wieku, krwawienie dziąseł, a także wysuszanie skóry. Kulty i organizacje W niezwykłym świecie zamieszkanym przez wiele ras powstaje bardzo wiele mniejszych lub większych stowarzyszeń, z których każde kieruje się swoimi własnymi prawami i próbuje osiągnąć swoje własne cele. Kult prawdziwego snu Ludzcy prorocy, którzy kierują się wizjami otrzymanymi przez swojego stwórcę. Ich celem jest zgładzenie smoków, wampirów, wilkołaków oraz pierwotnych wędrowców (Fenrira, Lilith oraz Tiamat). Kierując się wizjami zsyłanymi przez swojego kreatora usiłują usunąć obecność esencji którą sprowadziło trzech bogów, aby przywrócić równowagę na Alcarvii. Ostrza koszmarów Elitarne bractwo mające swoje siedziby we wszystkich trzech miastach. Ich cel jest jeden, eliminacja jak największej ilości horrorów za wszelką cenę. Z powodu swoich ekstremalnych metod bojowych, regularna armia nie ma o nich dobrego zdania. Bractwo Ilum Zamaskowani archiwiści. Kolekcjonują wszelkie kamienne tablice, by doszukać się prawdy o świecie. Uważają, że zapomniana wiedza jest kluczem do zatriumfowania nad horrorami i przywróceniu równowagi na Alcarvii. Członkowie tego bractwa noszą długie szaty oraz maski, by nie dało się rozpoznać ani ich rasy, płci ani wieku. Wierzą oni, że tylko przez wyzbycie się swojej tożsamości oraz subiektywnego spojrzenia, będą w stanie być godnymi historykami, którzy nie przeinaczą żądnych faktów. Woluszjanie Grupa fanatyków, którzy uważają, iż cierpiąc, zbawią Alcarvię, a także sprawią, że horrory nie będą zabijały nikogo więcej. Ich doktryna zakłada, iż jeżeli wszyscy będą cierpieć, to miasta staną się dla horrorów stałym źródłem pożywienia, przez co nie będą one atakowane. Jak dotąd, ich teoria nie posiada potwierdzenia, jednak członkowie tego stowarzyszenia twierdzą, że jest to efekt za małej ilości cierpienia. Klany Ponieważ na Alcarvii panuje wieczna walka o przetrwanie, nie jest niczym dziwnym, że pojedyncze istoty zbierają się w grupę, co znacznie zwiększa ich szansę przeżycia. Klany formują się, by osiągać różne cele, natomiast do najpopularniejszych z nich jest osiąganie jak największej sławy oraz bogactwa. Pozostałe terminy Bariera mgieł Ta bariera, będąca tworem Lilith, Tiamat oraz Fenrira, została ustawiona między ziemiami bezpiecznymi a ziemiami niebezpiecznymi, by chronić mieszkańców trzech miast. Ta potężna ściana stworzona z mgły, blokuje przejście na bezpieczne ziemie horrorom, które pragną spustoszyć życie po drugiej stronie. Wyjście poza nią, a także z powrotem jest jak najbardziej możliwe dla wilkołaków, smoków i wampirów, czego dowodem są liczne krucjaty w poszukiwaniu chwały i skarbów. Okazyjnie, w barierze powstają wyrwy, które jeżeli nie zostaną zamknięte, przyczynią się do przepuszczenia horrora. Monstrum skieruje się w miejsce najbliższe wyrwie, które posiada największe skupisko życia, tak więc bardzo możliwe jest, że zaatakuje ono miasto. Horror Zdeformowana istota pochodząca z ziem niebezpiecznych. Powiadają, że powstają one z cierpienia i strachu, jakie sprowadzają na innych. Każdy horror posiada w sobie pewną ilość rdzeni, zależną od ich wielkości. Pozyskanie ich jest kluczowe, aby ochronić miasta przed zniszczeniem. Niestety, podczas walki rdzenie czasami ulegają uszkodzeniu. Na szczęście, można łączyć odłamki i odtworzyć je na nowo u alchemika na ołtarzu uroków. Krucjaty Tak zwane wyprawy zbrojne, poza ziemie bezpieczne. W przeciwieństwie do inicjatywy własnej rozmaitych klanów krucjaty są wyprawami liczącymi w sobie przynajmniej pięćdziesiąt osób. Wielu herosów bierze w nich udział, w nadziei, że uda się im wywalczyć odrobinę utraconego terenu. Ze względu na wielkość tego przedsięwzięcia, nie zdarzają się one zbyt często. Plaga Ten termin odnosi się do ziem niebezpiecznych, czasami zwanych także obszarem plagi tudzież wieloma innymi, podobnymi nazwami. Płynna esencja Substancja otrzymywana na skutek wrzucenia całego rdzenia w wyrwę w barierze. Płynna esencja przypomina rtęć, a wykorzystać można ją do przekuwania zbroi oraz broni, sprawiając, że stają się one o wiele mocniejsze. Portale Legenda panująca na Alcarvii. Okazyjnie w szóstym świecie, wędrowcy przemierzający krainę głoszą, iż znaleźli na swej drodze portal prowadzący do jednego ze zniszczonych, starych światów. Według opowieści, portale otwierają się i zamykają losowo. Alchemicy twierdzą, że to dlatego wiele gatunków stworzeń, na skutek migracji, pojawiło się na Alcarvii. Rzekomo w zniszczonych światach znaleźć można często artefakty, tudzież bogactwo, ale także i śmierć. Rdzeń Rdzenie można znaleźć w horrorach i jest to ich słaby punkt, który trzeba odseparować od reszty ich ciała tudzież zniszczyć, inaczej bestia zregeneruje każde uszkodzenie, a zabicie jej nie będzie możliwe. Rdzenie są ich siłą napędową, a kompletne zawierają w sobie ogromną ilość esencji. Ich prawdziwą jednak wartością jest to, iż można wrzucić je w wyrwy w barierze mgieł, aby osiągnąć rzadką substancję zwaną płynną esencją. Wyrwy Dziury wyrwane w barierze mgieł, która otacza wszystkie trzy miasta i bezpieczne ziemie. Im dłużej pozostają otwarte, tym gorszy atak horrora zostanie przypuszczony na miasto. Publiczną wiedzą jest, iż można je stopniowo zamykać, wrzucając w nie kompletne rdzenie. Kategoria:Strona główna